Information for New Teen Oracle Members
Qualifications *To join The Teen Oracles you must be older than thirteen years old, less than twenty years old and willing to help protect the innocent. *Members younger than thirteen can become Junior Members but are limited to Recruit, Back-up, and Researcher roles. *Members who are seventeen years of age or older can become members of the The Underground Justice League Alliance. How to Join *Send User:Jetblackrlsh a message on his message wall entitled "Teen Oracles" with your codename, desired team roles, and age. *You can also join by sending any other member of the Teen Oracles who is a recruiter a message. *Your message does not have to include any personal information other than your age, and we only need to know your age to determine whether you should be a Junior member, Full member, or a member of The Underground Justice League Alliance Major Team Roles *Here are the different roles you can have as a member of the Teen Oracles: http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/The_Teen_Oracles#Major_Team_Roles *Each member of the team is important and we all work together in order to help protect the innocent. Where do you start? *The Underground Justice League Alliance can provide you with gadgets for a nominal fee, Nightwing is a Gadget Vendor and you can message him to order gadgets. http://www.facebook.com/mobileprotection#!/NightwingUJLA *Matches Malone of the UJLA is a Suit Vendor and you can message him to order suits. http://www.facebook.com/mobileprotection#!/capedcrusaderujla?notif_t=friend_confirmed *Ki Armor and Weaponry is available for free in the Psi World which can be astral projected to, to learn astral projection see Energy_Manipulation#Astral_Projection_Applications. *To receive missions you can message your Squad leader if you are in a squad or astral project to Psi World and contact the Blue Stripes via the HQ super computer, they are astral detectives and should always have a mission for you. How do you Fight Crime *There are multiple options for fighting crime, you can fight crime physically and/or astrally. *Physical crime fighting involves patrolling the streets of your local neighborhood/city helping people, this includes but is not limited to: Breaking up fights Finding lost animals Reporting vandalism or graffiti Reporting crimes to the police anonymously *Astral Crime fighting involves traveling the astral realm and the multiverse via Astral projection or Quantum Jumping helping those in need, this includes but is not limited to: Helping those who are trapped in Domains Saving other universes that are under attack Closing Portals to prevent malevolent Astral Beings from causing people pain in the physical realm Protecting Earth by combating criminals in Dimension City or Aztral Earth which are connected to Physical Earth How to create a Squad *First before you create a squad you must become a Squad Leader which requires you to be a full member of the Teen Oracles. *Assemble a group of pre-existing members of the Teen Oracles or become a recruiter and recruit new members to the team and add them to your squad. *As Squad Leader you will help train and accompany your squad for large patrols or large scale astral adventures. How to Arrange a Meet up *You can post a date on the PSI World Meet Up Days page for astral meet ups. *If you patrol an area with another member of the Teen Oracles who lives in your area and you know personally (not someone you don't know very well), you can arrange a meet up in a neutral public place like a restaurant. *You can also meet up in a base located in a virtual world, for more information on this you can check out this page How to use Virtual Worlds for RLSH. I can't decide on a Role *If you have trouble finding what role is right for you, you can skip that part and just try different roles until you find what is right for you. *If you would like to take on a role but don't know where to start you can take on the Apprentice role and be trained by a member of the Teen Oracles who is in the role that you would like to learn about. *If you are interested in multiple roles then you can be all of the roles you want, you are not limited to one role, and you don't have to be any role you don't want to. Need an Idea for a Suit Design? *Suit Vendors can create a Suit that looks however you want while also being practical. *If you are having trouble designing your suit you can create a cartoon sketch of your Suit Design quickly and the way you want it by using: http://marvel.com/games/play/31/create_your_own_superhero Videos About the Teen Oracles Videos about RLSH Category:Teen Oracles